This specification relates to storing data.
Users can conventionally store data as part of one or more backups (e.g., of a file system or specified files or folders) to one or more external locations. Thus, if there is a failure to a user device, particular backup versions of data can be recovered. Typically, the data can only be viewed and recovered when the user device is connected to the corresponding external location having the backup data.